


Born for You

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta'd, Dean and Cas are cute, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Soulmarks, and Cas's parents are kinda douchebags, but they don't ruin no fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is born with them, the giant sapphire wings on his back. He knows that he'll eventually meet someone who has the same... He never expected it to happen so soon, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born for You

**Beta'd by[this lovely duck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffsAngel/pseuds/HufflepuffsAngel)**

* * *

 

 

The doctors were quite confused when little Dean Winchester was born with sapphire blue patches of skin on his back. They'd never seen anything like it. They couldn't find a pattern or particular form in it. They suspected it was a soulmark but there were no record of another human being born  _with_  their soulmark. Yet Dean wasn't in pain and the different coloured skin was no problem so his parents decided to leave it alone and just literally watch his back.

 

As Dean grew, the blotches of blue skin grew with him. Slowly expanding into big, beautiful, ocean blue wings covering his back.  
They were breath taking.

 

When he was sixteen, a new boy moved to Lawrence and Dean almost had a heart attack in their first PE lesson when Castiel pulled off his shirt as he was facing his locker. On his back were two giant, emerald wings that looked just like Dean's.

He couldn't help but notice that it was his eye colour and that Castiel had ocean blue eyes to match his wings.

 ean gasped aloud, making some of their classmates turn around and look at Castiel. They all gasped too because they'd been in the same changing room as Dean for a few years.

 

A few moments later Castiel turned around and found pretty much everyone staring at him.

 "Erm…" He looked around the class. His gaze getting caught on Dean's eyes. Dean nodded slightly and then pulled his own shirt off, turning around.

 "Oh…" Castiel gasped. They waited until everyone had left the changing room, Dean telling Benny to report to the teacher what had just happened. Castiel looked uncomfortable.

 "Are you okay?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded slowly.

 "I just didn't expect… this." He replied.

 "Yeah, me either." Dean said. "Have you been born with them?" Dean asked after a short silence.

 "They were just patches of dark green skin on my back and expanded when I grew… yours?" Castiel replied.

 "The same deal… god aren't we supposed to freak out or something?" Dean wondered.

 "I don't know… I feel rather moresick than excited." Dean looked a little hurt at that and Castiel's eyes widened. "No, no, no! It's not that I'm appalled by the idea of you being my soulmate… to be honest I actually fancy you. It's just… this seems so final and we're only sixteen."

 "Cas, we've had the wings since we were born… it's not gonna get more final. My mum told me the earlier you get them the stronger the lov- bond is. And I might fancy you a bit as well." Dean added timidly. Castiel smiled at him, slowly taking Dean's hand in his. Dean locked their fingers.

 "So you want to go out for dinner or something?" Dean asked, still looking at their joined hands.

 "Or Something." Cas said, leaning even closer and before Dean could say anything, he pressed a kiss to Dean's lips. Dean's eyes widened briefly but then the softness of Castiel's lips captured his attention and his free hand came up to tangle in Cas' hair, pulling him closer.

 

 Over the course of the next few weeks they discovered that the soulmark wasn't the only thing that they had in common. For example their love of Star Wars, LARPing, Fantasy and old cars. Dean found that he really liked Cas… and that he could actually imagine a relationship with him. Castiel found that he loved Dean's laugh and his almost childishness towards his little brother… and that he too could fall in love with this boy.

 

So after two months of talking and spending pretty much all their time together with occasional sweet kisses and touches, Dean and Cas decided to tell their parents and try to be a couple. They were both eagerly anticipating their families' reactions.

 

"Mom! Dad! Sam!" Dean called around ten minutes after his father had come home from the garage. "I want to show you something in the living room!"

 A few minutes later all three members of his family were sitting in front of them, looking at him expectantly, and at Cas confusedly.

 "I suppose you know Castiel." Dean started. They all three nodded. Dean took a deep breath and nodded at Cas. "That's what I wanted to show you." Castiel turned around and pulled off his t-shirt. Mary squealed and Sam and his father cheered. Dean grinned like an idiot.

 "That's wonderful, Dean!" Mary chimed.

 "Yeah…" Dean agreed, taking Cas' hand after he'd put his t-shirt back on. "And before you ask, yes, he was born with it and yes we're officially in a relationship." John was smiling brightly and Sam clapping enthusiastically. Mary was almost bouncing on the couch.

 "Oh just hug him, Mom." Dean groaned, faking annoyance, though no one believed him because he was still grinning like an idiot.

 

Telling Castiel's parents went less smoothly. They were sitting on their couch as well and Dean turned around and pulled his t-shirt off. He didn't hear cheering but two gasps. Cas tapped his arm a few moments later. Dean put his t-shirt back on and turned around. Castiel's parents were shocked.

 

"Are you sure?" His father asked. 

'This isn't how parents should react to their kid finding his soulmate' Dean thought.

 "Yes, I am certain, Dean has the same wings on his back as I do." Castiel replied. Dean caught Mrs. Novak's eye, seeing pure disgust and pity. Dean frowned, looking at Cas for help. Castiel looked horribly uncomfortable. Dean reached out and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Castiel smiled softly at him, gripping his hand tight as well.

 "And how is this going to continue?" Mr Novak asked. Castiel raised his chin, taking a deep breath.

 "Dean is my boyfriend." Castiel said resolutely. Dean saw disgust on both his parent's faces now. Either these people where homophobic douchebags or just horrible parents.

 "Dean…" Mrs. Novak started with a sweetness in her voice that made Dean sick. "Would you mind leaving us alone with Castiel?" Dean blinked.

 "Everything you say, he can hear." Castiel stated, stepping closer to Dean.

 "If you say so…" Mrs. Novak said and then looked at Mr Novak.

 "He is the son of a mechanic." Mr Novak pointed out. Dean clenched his jaw. So not homophobic douches then but fucking pricks with sticks up their asses. And not in the fun way.

 "I know." Castiel said, not seeing the issue.

 "You are worth more." Mrs. Novak explained. Dean saw rare rage on Castiel's face.

 "That is stupid." He said. His voice calm but firm and powerful. "Dean and his family is not worth less just because his father is a mechanic and we are not worth more because we're Christians or rich or because you're an architect and you studied at a prenominated college and have a degree. That does not make you better people." Castiel glared at his parents who looked shocked again. Apparently, Cas didn't often speak up to them.

 "So I will continue to see Dean and you will accept him as my boyfriend, because we have been destined to be together since our birth but also because I like him and you ought to trust my decisions." Castiel said and then pulled Dean out of the living room, up the stairs and into a large room that could only be Cas' because of the giant Star Wars poster on the wall and a small collection of models of muscle cars.

 "That was pretty impressive down there." Dean said, slumping down on the bed next to Cas.

Cas sighed and leaned into him.

 "Thank you." He mumbled. Dean smiled and pressed a kiss on top of his head.

 

 Castiel and Dean tried every day to love each other more and after a few days they found out that they didn't even have to try but that love and happiness just came running towards them as they opened their hearts and let the other in.

 

The first time they said 'I love you' was two months after they officially got together and from then on there was practically nothing that could rip them apart. Though they had a few difficult times when Dean's hormones turned him into a lusting teenager earlier than Cas' or when Cas was an idiot about Dean not taking him with them on their family holiday to Sioux Falls. Little fights that would leave them a bit distant for two or so days until one of them apologized and they were perfect again.

 

Dean proposed in their second year of college, actually asking for and receiving Castiel's father's blessing. Even after more than four years, Dean still managed to find new little things to love.

 

They were tangled up in the sheets and in each other on the bed of their shared apartment, still sore from their amazing yet exhausting engagement sex.

 "Cas!" Dean gasped as he sat up.

 "Hmm?" Cas hummed. Then Dean's hand was on his back, tracing the beautifully curved letter on Cas' back right between the wings. 'D'

 "Wait…" He mumbled lying down on his chest next to Cas. "Look at my back." Castiel sat up and Dean smiled as he felt Cas' fingers run over his skin, tracing what with no doubt was a beautiful 'C'.

 "I love you." Castiel said.

 "I love you too." Dean answered.

 

 In their lives they only got one more soulmark. On the day of their wedding they found half of the infinity symbol and the date on the inside of their wrists. Dean on his left and Cas on his right, so when they held hands the halves of the infinity symbol would be whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :33
> 
> (Yes I know that soulmarks usually happen when they meet for the first time but I got this idea and that's why it's called //Born// for you)


End file.
